Your world
by Scarlet.D
Summary: "Asmita, se llamaba. Él no había podido responderle con la misma información. Aun así, el chico no se lo había recriminado, alimentando de esa forma la nueva necesidad por mirar y seguirlo, convertirse en la sombra de una luz equivocada." [5 drabbles - Defteros & Asmita - yaoi]


Escrito en febrero 2014, me había dado flojera venir a actualizar cosas acá. Como dato curioso, cada drabble fue escrito con base en una canción de disney XD! De ahí los títulos.

* * *

**I: There's so much you don't know  
**

* * *

Asmita se detuvo durante cinco segundos, sólo para buscar un nuevo rumbo. Movió su cabeza, como si pudiera ver, hacia la dirección en que el viento fluía. Escuchó a la corriente siseando contra la piedra de la montaña, arrastrando hojarasca y opacando momentáneamente los sonidos de las aves.

Continuó su camino guiado en parte por su intuición, así como por su cosmos y lo que sus sentidos disponibles le transmitían. Tarde tras tarde se aventuraba lejos de las doce casas por distintos senderos del bosque montañoso para aprender los secretos de su nuevo hogar. A veces llegaba a la playa, a barrancos, a caminos abandonados o ruinas…

Con frecuencia se encontraba con algún animalillo al que escuchaba esconderse entre matorrales, o ardillas o aves sacudiendo ramas.

—Oh… —Se detuvo poco antes de tocar el lado de la montaña. Podía sentir la masiva formación justo a unos pasos delante de él, y al pie, una sorpresiva criatura. La brisa acarició su rostro llevándole el olor a sangre y sudor. Expandió su cosmos para reconocer si él estaba consciente; no sentía ninguna mirada sobre sí, y el sonido de su respiración era apenas perceptible.

Con cuidado se arrodilló y extendió las manos hacia donde calculaba que se encontraba el cuerpo. Caliente, húmedo, pegostado. Sus dedos se apartaron de la herida que había tocado, en lo que reconoció como un brazo. Siguió la extremidad con roces tentativos para evitar lastimarlo si es que poseía más heridas —la fuerte presencia de sangre así se lo indicaba—, y pasó saliva mientras subía, preocupado al no sentir que despertara, en busca de un rostro que pudiera aprender.

No encontró lo que hubiera esperado.

* * *

**II: I can open your eyes**

* * *

—Por aquí.

Asmita estuvo a punto de dar un tropezón con el entusiasta tirón que recibió. Apretó la mano del otro, hallando equilibrio ahí, y siguió con un suspiro ligeramente contrariado, apartándose cabellos de la cara. A esta altura el viento golpeaba con especial intensidad, divirtiéndose con las largas cabelleras sueltas de ambos.

—Solía haber un templo —dijo el joven que lo conducía (no del mejor modo), entre respiros esforzados por el largo y arduo camino hasta acá.

Asmita lo sintió detenerse, y dirigió una expresión interrogante en su dirección.

—Pisa con cuidado. Llegamos al acantilado. Si das dos pasos más caerás. —Lo dijo con un innegable tono alegre, a lo que Asmita arqueó su ceja, ladeando la cara hacia él y tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Últimamente se veía haciendo esto con frecuencia, sorprendiéndose con gestos y reacciones que sólo sucedían en compañía de… No sabía su nombre. Nadie debía saberlo, según le había explicado. Asmita eligió no presionar, pese a que la curiosidad lo atacara despiadadamente en momentos inesperados.

—¿Sientes el mar? ¿No quieres abrir los ojos?

Asmita tensó sus labios, formando una incipiente sonrisa de condescendencia. El muchacho no parecía asimilar que su ceguera era completa y permanente; a diario lo llevaba a nuevos sitios dentro del santuario para mostrarle, y le pedía que abriera los ojos como si sus retinas muertas pudiesen retratar algo…

Lo más extraño para el mismo Asmita era su propia disposición a conceder.

—De acuerdo.

El mayor observó atentamente los temblores en las pestañas rubias antes de que sus párpados se apartaran. La pequeña sonrisa de Asmita cambió, adquiriendo la relajación de genuino bienestar dentro de su sutilidad. Él tenía suficiente con las novedades que descubría en cada sitio y la evolución en sus emociones que le provocaba el amable desconocido. Y éste al parecer tenía suficiente con la breve asomada de sus ojos en cada ocasión que lo convencía de abrirlos.

* * *

**III: It's warm and real and bright**

* * *

Observar no era suficiente, no después de haberlo tenido tan cerca. Defteros se despertaba en medio de la noche por trucos de su imaginación, que revivía los pequeños e inocentes roces que curaron sus heridas aquella tarde.

Asmita, se llamaba. Él no había podido responderle con la misma información. Aun así, el chico no se lo había recriminado, alimentando de esa forma la nueva necesidad por mirar y seguirlo, convertirse en la sombra de una luz equivocada.

Meses después, se había hecho de la confianza suficiente como para hallarse en el mismísimo templo de Virgo, poniendo sus manos sobre las placas doradas que representaban un deber sagrado.

Acarició las hombreras con recogimiento, mientras él lo miraba -no, no podría verlo, pero Defteros lo sentía así por la manera en que sus facciones revelaban cada emoción u opinión antes de que les diera voz.

—Podrías tener una también, ¿cierto?

Cierto, Defteros no había podido ocultar su cosmos de él.

—No hace falta —dijo, acercándose sin apartar los ojos de los labios de Asmita. Su frente topó con la del menor, relamió sus propios labios cubiertos por el desagradable sabor del cuero, y soltó el aire suavemente cuando su nariz rozó la de él. Se detuvo entonces, ladeando la cara para provocar otra caricia rasposa entre sus narices. Notó los párpados de Asmita arrugándose por la sensación de la máscara contra su piel y la intriga ante sus acciones, y aguardó quieto, dejando que en el espacio que dividía sus labios se diera el beso que sólo pudo imaginar.

* * *

**IV: I would go most anywhere**

* * *

La distancia no era mucha, pero era difícil. Cada paso erosionaba la promesa que guardaba celosamente desde ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo. Aun así, no pudo detenerse. Encima de esa promesa se revolvía una ambición que lo había golpeado por sorpresa, imposible de arrancarse sin importar cuántos días con sus noches hubiera pasado repitiéndose que no era adecuado, no era permitido siquiera.

Llegó, _no existiendo_, para confesarle sus ansias de hacer todo lo contrario. Quería existir, que sus ojos pudieran estudiarlo, confesarle su nombre y actuar de acuerdo a deseos que dejaban atrás la improbable amistad que compartían.

—Existes —dijo él, acercando su pequeña mano hacia su rostro para imaginar lo que había debajo de la máscara. Defteros deseó que la arrancara, pero no sucedió así. Asmita simplemente continuó tocando su cara semicubierta, sus cabellos, deteniéndose en los picos más alborotados para sonreír. Y siguió por su cuello y hombros, su pecho… Defteros no quería que se detuviera, quería que buscara incluso bajo su ropa, pero Asmita parecía estarlo comprendiendo sin segundas intenciones en su tacto.

Entre silencio y caricias gentiles y observadoras, Defteros poco a poco se tranquilizó... Sus emociones más arrebatadas durmieron bajo la inusual satisfacción de sentirse simplemente _ahí_.

* * *

**V: Your world**

* * *

—Defteros. —Había aprendido su nombre aquella noche en que «Aspros» se volvió una palabra que se susurraba con pesar, temor o rencor en el santuario. Desde entonces decía el nuevo nombre en su mente a cada minuto... Curiosamente, no llegaba a perder significado.

—Defteros… —Defteros mordió su cuello, usó su peso para presionarlo contra roca ígnea. Lo escuchó sisear y quejarse, lo sintió retorcerse entre sus brazos y olió las quemaduras en formación. Embistió una vez más, con la mayor fuerza posible. "Defteros" seguía colándose entre sus dientes, y no había forma de silenciarlo. Incluso cuando ponía sus labios sobre la boca de Asmita, el espacio entre besos agraviantes permitía susurros invocadores del nombre que ya no le pertenecía.

Lo dejó contra el suelo, y una vez terminado todo, revisó su cuerpo atizando con sus ásperas manos las nuevas marcas en la piel enrojecida del menor. Sus uñas, sus dientes, su tosquedad y el calor en esta fosa infernal habían dejado su presencia. Asmita lucía desfallecido, pero tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en ningún punto y brillando acuosos por la intensidad del encuentro y los humos ardientes.

Se apartó bruscamente de él, y se encaminó para internarse entre las cavernas más recónditas y oscuras del volcán. Si Asmita buscaba a «Defteros», podía seguir intentándolo, pero tendría que despedirse del mundo que había quedado vetado para él. El mundo que Asmita _veía_.


End file.
